I Hate Kids, But Not You
by LeeHaYoung
Summary: Heechul hates kids. Except for one, though. Oneshot DonghaexHeechul pairing.


Title: I Hate Kids, But Not You.

Author: LeeHaYoung

Pairing: Donghae/Heechul

Genre: Romance? :P

Summary: Heechul hates kids, even though he is one himself. (The story might have a similarity with other stories, so sorry for that XC)

The eight-year old Heechul headed to class lazily and didn't notice the small figure following him from behind. He was eight years old, but he knows quite a lot about being a teenager. He speaks and acts like one because he hates kids and thought he would even hate himself if he acts like one. The students somehow respect him of how he knows so much at such a young age, but not the teachers because he acts like a rebel. But even so, he still has a childish side in him.

"Seriously, teachers should take it easy on us, third graders… It's only been a week since first day of school and I'm already buried in school work!" Heechul mumbled to himself with his small, irritated voice.

Donghae giggled softly as he kept on listening to his complaints and continued following from behind.

Donghae is one of Heechul's newest secret admirers. When his mom told him he'd be transferring to an all-boys school, he was really happy he could cry. Even though he was still in the middle of the school year, his mom decided to transfer him anyway. No girls would come after him anymore. Back then, being the crybaby he was (and still is), he'd usually come home sobbing while saying: 'The girls kept following me… Umma I'm so scared! I don't want to go there anymore!' It's actually funny how he doesn't notice it himself that he's now the one following someone. Well, he's still a five-year old kid anyway.

Donghae first saw Heechul at the school's garden. He was touring around the school to be more familiar since it was his first day. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a small figure at the garden. Heechul was laying on the grass under a big tree while sleeping, which really looked beautiful to Donghae. Heck, he actually thought he was a girl. Donghae walked closer and sat down while hugging his knees to watch him. He carefully lifted up the Heechul's ID and remembered his name. After that, he stared at him. He got so mesmerized and kept on doing so until Heechul opened his eyes and looked at him. Donghae stood up immediately and mumbled a 'sorry', then, he immediately ran away.

'Heechul… Hyung.'

Donghae smiled to himself at that flashback and continued following Heechul. Well it's not like Donghae isn't allowed to, since his room is just near Heechul's. Suddenly, he saw something fall on the ground from Heechul's bag. It was a cat keychain. He immediately stopped and picked it up to give it back, but Heechul had already walked inside his classroom. He just smiled and put it in his pocket. 'I can give it back to him later.' He smiled wider at the thought of being able to finally talk to Heechul. Sure, from observing Heechul for a week, he knew Heechul wasn't the type to smile a lot, he knew he wasn't cheerful and kind to people, and most of all, he hates kids, but who cares anyway? 'This is my chance.'

Break time came in a blink of an eye and Donghae was obviously nervous, but excited at the same time. He held the keychain in his pocket, walked out of his classroom and started heading to Heechul's. He waited outside to see if he was gonna come out with the others, but didn't see him. He slowly peeked inside and saw him alone, doodling something on his desk. Donghae giggled silently and finally walked inside. Heechul looked up with a questioning, but actually scary face. Donghae had a mini heart attack with the eye contact but continued walking anyway.

"Umm…. Heechul hyung," he called out shakily.

"What is it?" Heechul looked away with an uninterested face.

'Eep! Scary!'

"Y-you dropped this…" Donghae opened his small fist which revealed the cat keychain.

Heechul's eyes widened as he immediately took it from his hand and 'examined' it.

Donghae stood there slightly blushing because of the short feeling of Heechul's hand holding his.

"Whew. Nothing seems to be wrong with it. Thanks, uhh..?"

"Oh, uhh I'm D-Donghae.." he stuttered.

"Donghae. Right, I'll remember that." Heechul said half-heartedly.

But Donghae didn't notice that. Being the innocent boy he is, he believed in him. He really felt happy inside, he just tried to hide it.

"You can go back to play with your friends now."

"A-ah. Okay." Donghae smiled and immediately ran out the room.

He skipped happily while smiling widely until he reached his classroom.

"HEECHUL HYUNG WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!" he shouted as soon as he got inside.

Good thing it was empty. I mean, really. He's running around while spazzing.

~One Day in July~

"WHAT!"

"Heechul, you're the only one we can count on. The rest of the students are all doing something and you're the only one we saw doing nothing." The teacher pleaded.

"So you want me to search this kid, on our FIELDTRIP, in this HUMONGOUS MALL, ON MY BIRTHDAY." Heechul emphasized irritatedly.

"….Will you find him if I say your lunch will be free for a week?"

"Sir, you know I hate kids, why would you-"

Heechul's face suddenly changed and he looked straight at his teacher.

"For real?"

"For real." The teacher sighed; he didn't have any choice.

Heechul smiled and immediately became cheerful.

"So who's this kid we're talking about?"

"His name is Lee Donghae. He's a transferee so he probably doesn't have much friends. Here's his picture, I'll borrow it to you." His teacher gave a small picture.

Heechul took it and looked at it for a while.

"Hey, I know this Donghae kid.. Where did I see him again? Well anyways I'll just find him for the free lunches~ Thank you sir you're the best!" Heechul started running away to look for the kid.

"This kid's parents are so irresponsible… Letting him go on a fieldtrip alone when he's still young. He's probably crying himself out on the poor security guard." He chuckled to himself as he walked.

After about ten minutes, he saw a small boy with a backpack and holding a paper bag which seemed to look like something he'd just bought from a store and was sitting on a bench alone. He was swinging his feet that were small enough to not reach the floor and looked like he was looking for someone. Heechul looked at the picture, then at him a couple of times. 'Well, that was easy.' He started walking closer to him but stopped for a while. "Ah! I remember now! He's the kid who gave me back my precious cat keychain…" He mumbled to himself and continued walking. Donghae looked up at him and immediately formed a big, big smile on his face.

"Heechul hyung!" he stood up from the bench and walked to Heechul.

"Yah, why did you separate with your classmates? You're not supposed to do that, you made the teachers worry! Who knows what would've happened to you if I didn't come find you?" Heechul looked down at him as he scolded him with his small voice.

"Mianhae… I just saw this store that sells cute things so I went in there and didn't come with my classmates anymore…" Donghae apologized and was in the verge of tears.

"And why did you go inside that stupid store?" Heechul sighed.

"Because… I wanted to give this to you..." Donghae lifted up the paper bag.

Heechul immediately froze and his face turned from irritated to surprised.

"Heechul hyung, *sniff* it's your birthday, right? *hic*" Donghae wiped his tears with the back of his small hands.

Heechul got speechless as he stared at the crying boy in front of him. This was just so unexpected. Donghae, someone he barely knows, and someone he even forgot about, remembers his birthday! He even got into trouble just to buy him a gift but got yelled at by him, himself! And oh God, he made him cry! Usually he wouldn't care and would just leave him there crying like the others before, but this situation had totally changed that.

Heechul kneeled down to face Donghae better and smiled. Donghae got stunned and rubbed his eyes to see if this was all a dream, but it wasn't. Heechul was really, really, REALLY smiling at him. Heechul wiped Donghae's tears with his thumbs and ruffled his hair. Donghae still looked dumbfounded and had his mouth slightly opened.

"Thank you, Donghae." Heechul gave him a small peck on his forehead.

Donghae's face brightened slowly and jumped into Heechul's arms.

Heechul just sat there and let the little boy hug him for the first time.

"Heechul hyung, happy birthday!"

He smiled and carried the shorter boy as he stood up and held the paper bag. He walked to the bench and sat down with Donghae sitting happily on his lap. Heechul opened his gift carefully and it revealed a black but cute little kitten, which he immediately liked. He looked at Donghae with a surprised but smiling look, which Donghae immediately returned happily.

"If you're wondering why I know you like black, I've been following you since my first day in our school~" Donghae sing-sang and shifted his eyes away from Heechul.

"You little kid." Heechul laughed and ruffled his hair once again.

Donghae smiled satisfyingly like a little puppy sitting patiently while being petted, which made Heechul's gaze soften.

"Hey you want some cookie?" Heechul asked.

Donghae stopped and thought for a while.

"You don't want some?" Heechul asked confusedly.

"Is it from you? Like it's from YOU? Or is it from your mom or something?" Donghae asked with hopeful eyes.

"It's from me." Heechul chuckled.

"OKAY!" Donghae exclaimed cheerfully.

After a few minutes, they had bought some cookies which Donghae happily ate. Heechul watched him with a soft gaze until Donghae called him.

"Heechul hyung."

"O-oh, what?"

Donghae chewed for a while before swallowing.

"Saranghaeyo!" he hugged him once again.

Heechul laughed.

"You're not supposed to say that to a guy."

"Huh? Why not? I'm not supposed to say lies, right?" Donghae asked innocently.

Heechul smiled again and pinched his cheeks.

"So you're saying the truth?" he teased.

"Of course I am!" Donghae pouted.

"You know what? I hate kids, but not you." Heechul smiled softly.

"Only me?" Donghae smiled.

"No." Heechul rolled his eyes.

Donghae pouted and poked Heechul's side.

"I'm just joking… Yes, only you." Heechul hugged him.

~Present~ (High School)

"I did tell you that time that I forgot about you and hated you before, right?" Heechul asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Donghae asked back.

"Why didn't you get angry at me?"

Donghae stopped doing his homework and stood up to hug Heechul.

"Duh, even if you're still angry at me now, I'd continue following you. AANNDD I would still looooove youuuu~" Donghae cradled Heechul from behind.

Donghae was leaning in to kiss Heechul's cheek but Heechul turned his head on purpose to kiss Donghae on the lips. They felt a bit weird, considering this was their VERY first kiss, but it felt right.

~End~


End file.
